Asriel
Standard Moves * Asriel has two different jabs, excluding the one he has when the Chaos Sabers or Slicers are equipped. His first one is initiated by rapidly clicking LMB, and is him unleashing several punches that is ended off with a stronger punch that launches opponents. Asriel's second jab is initiated by first punching the opponent with LMB, then rapidly clicking RMB. This jab is a series of both punches and kicks and does slightly more damage than the first jab. You can also combine both jab attacks, by rapidly clicking LMB and RMB. * For his transportation move, Asriel teleports and traverses a pretty good distance. Moveset (1st Stage) #''Star Blazing'' - Shoots out a series of stars that split off into smaller stars, and ending with a big star that does more damage and splits off into more fragments. Upon losing some HP this move turns into Galacta Blazing, where more stars are shot out and ends with an even bigger star that follows the player's cursor. #''Shocking Breaker '''- ''Unleashes a series of lightning bolts that leave warning symbols underneath them prior to striking. The lightning bolts become bigger as the move is being used until it stops. Once the player has lost some HP, this move becomes ''Shocking Breaker II'', where the move lasts significantly longer and lets out even bigger lightning bolts towards the end. #Chaos Sabers' ''- Equips two bright, white sabers that are used instead of punching. Pressing 1 with the sabers equipped will launch out several, low damaging projectiles from the tip. Pressing 2 with the sabers equipped will teleport you to a target that is locked on and do a slice that inflicts moderate damage. The slice is ended off with a similar attack to that of when you press 1. The Chaos Sabers become ''Chaos Slicers ''when the player is at a certain amount of HP. The Chaos Slicers are equipped faster and do more damage. #''Chaos Buster - Equips a blaster that fires similar to a shotgun in bursts when LMB is pressed. While the Chaos Buster is equipped, the player's movement speed will be slower than usual and getting hit will unequip the weapon. Pressing 1 with the Chaos Buster equipped will teleport you towards a player that is locked and will fire several bursts at them, ending it with a charged beam. #Hyper Goner - ''Transforms the player and begins to suck in opponents nearby. The opponent(s) will be presented with a screen similar to what is seen in battle in Undertale and will have to dodge incoming projectiles in order to not lose health. Afterward, the player is transformed into the Angel of Death, which is also Asriel's form where he unleashes his full power. Keep in mind that the player will not transform into the Angel of Death automatically upon reaching 0 HP. The player must do it themselves, and cannot do it right after spawning. Angel of Death; 2nd Stage #The player shoots out a barrage of energy projectiles towards an opponent. #Similar to the first move, except it shoots faster. #The player shoots a large beam that lasts quite long and can do severe damage. After the charged beam is over, the player will transform into their third and final stage. 3rd Stage For Asriel's 3rd stage, the player regains the same moveset of the first stage. The only difference is that Asriel now has an increased attack, being 60, but a decreased defense, being 150 instead of the 250 it was before. The player can not transform into the Angel of Death again and will die if their HP goes to 0. Asriel will also receive the stronger attacks he normally gets (Galacta Blazing for example) once his HP is lowered. Misc. While sprinting, Asriel is one of the fastest characters in SoulShatters. His transportation move ® allows for quick teleportation that can get you out of tough situations. Asriel also has one the highest amounts of HP in the game, so use this to your advantage when playing as him.